Prends ma main
by Licorne Bleue
Summary: Ino va mal... Sakura ne sait pas pourquoi et s'inquiète. Elle va essayer de l'aider.
1. J'aimerais

Petit message vite fait : Les personnages et lieux qui pourraient être montionnés durant cette histoire ne sont pas de moi (malheureusement) mais viennent de Masashi Kishimoto-san.

* * *

**Prend ma main**

**J'aimerais...**

Sakura POV

- Bon je dois y aller, mais ça va. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien rassure-toi.

C'est ce qu'Ino me dit avant de disparaître dans la foule qui nous entoure. Je m'inquiète pour rien? N'importe quoi! Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'inquiéter en voyant son beau visage si pâle et ses magnifiques yeux bleus inondés par les larmes qui luttent pour sortir? C'est impossible. Je l'aime trop pour ignorer ces détails.

Si seulement elle me laissait l'aider…

Elle est tellement bornée. Elle veut toujours tout faire seule. Elle se croit capable et forte, et ce n'est pas faux, mais elle ne peut pas tout supporter seul… Pas cette fois en tout cas. Je le sens : elle ne pourra pas. Un jour, elle va craquer.

J'aimerais l'aider. Je voudrais qu'elle me laisse lui prêter main forte. Pour son bien… un peu pour le mien aussi. J'ai l'impression que notre amitié n'est pas équitable. Elle, qui n'accepte jamais le refus, me tire toujours les vers du nez lorsque les choses ne va pas. Ne supportant pas mon silence, je n'avais pas le choix de tout lui dire.

Elle a été présente au moment où j'ai découvert que Sasuke n'avait que Naruto en vue. Elle m'a soutenue lorsque j'ai réalisé que j'avais un penchant pour Hinata. Ce n'était qu'un simple coup de foudre, mais ça m'a fait comprendre que les hommes ne m'avaient jamais réellement attirée.

Mais moi, qu'ai-je fait pour elle ? À mon avis, rien.

Des fois, je me dis qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un fardeau, comme pour les autres. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus être celle qui se fait aider sans rien faire pour les autres.

Aaah merde! Je vais aller la voir et elle n'aura pas le choix de tout cracher.

Ino POV

Je veux tellement dire à Sakura ce que je vis… mais je n'en suis pas capable. Et je vois que cela la trouble. Comment lui dire? Et comment va-t-elle réagir?

Perdue dans mes pensées, je passe devant une vitrine et m'arrête. Je regarde mon reflet. Mes yeux ont l'air mort et mon corps est de plus en plus maigre au fil du temps. Normal, je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus. Cela fait quelques jours que mon état se dégrade. Je ne supporte pas ma vue à travers cette vitrine.

Je rentre chez moi et me dirige directement vers ma chambre. Mon seul but : dormir. J'ai beau fermer les yeux, je suis dans l'incapacité de me loger dans les bras de Morphée. Je gigote dans mon lit, cherchant la meilleure position. Peine perdue. Le poids que je porte dans mon cœur est trop lourd à soutenir. Il m'empêche d'être comme avant, il m'empêche de sourire... m'empêche de vivre.

Je me lève : une envie soudaine. En me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, je me revois dans un reflet, cette fois-ci le miroir du couloir. À peine ai-je vu mon pauvre visage blafard que mes yeux se détournent aussitôt. Je cours dans ma chambre, ouvre mon placard et prend tous mes draps de rechange.

Je n'ai qu'une seule chose en tête maintenant : cacher tout ce qui pourrait m'afficher une image de moi. Je me promène dans la maison comme une démente et couvre tous les miroirs qui sont sur mon passage en prenant soin de ne pas me voir à travers, oubliant mon envie pressante.

Une dizaine de minutes se sont écoulées et j'ai enfin terminé. Assise sur le lit, je regarde autour de moi. Une longue couverture couvre le miroir qui me permettait de me voir en entier. J'ai même couvert ma fenêtre, au cas. Je regarde le fruit de mes efforts fièrement et réalise une chose.

Je n'ose plus me regarder dans un miroir. Je n'ai plus le courage de voir ce que je suis devenue et en quoi je me prépare à devenir.

Je sens que ma fin approche.

* * *

Ok… Alors voilà le premier chapitre. (Hourra!) Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. (et si cela vaut la peine d'être continué...)  
Mais… mais… soyez indulgent svp!


	2. Dismoi

**Dis-moi...**

Ino POV

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée assise sur mon lit à regarder autour de moi sans rien voir en particulier.

Et maintenant? Je pourrais me recoucher et tenter une nouvelle fois de dormir. Non, je sais que ça ne mènera à rien. Peut-être qu'une bonne douche me ferait du bien.

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je me déshabille, ouvre l'eau qui se met à sortir de la pomme de douche et entre. Tandis que l'eau s'acharne sur moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me perdre dans mes pensées. Je ne suis pas bien, ça je le sais. J'ai besoin d'aide.

Ça, c'est une chose que je ne suis pas prête d'accepter.

Je refuse de me faire aider : j'ai trop de fierté. Laisser quelqu'un connaître mes plus profondes pensées et mes soucis, alors ça jamais. Je ne veux pas la pitié de mon entourage. Je ne veux pas que les gens me regardent et se disent : pauvre elle, elle a besoin de nous. NON! Je n'ai besoin de PERSONNE! Je suis sure que je peux régler mon problème toute seule. Ensuite, quand j'irai mieux… quand j'irai mieux? Irai-je mieux un jour? Ou vais-je sombrer? Aucune idée. Par contre, une chose est sûre. Si un jour je m'en sors se sera seule.

Ma douche terminée, je sors et m'habille. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et essaie de dormir.

« TOC-TOC-TOC »

Prise d'un sursaut, je me lève d'un bond. Merde, juste au moment où j'allais enfin dormir. Qui que ce soit, cette personne allait repartir très vite. J'ouvre la porte brusquement, me préparant à hurler, mais je reste sans voix.

- Sakura ?

- Ino… Je peux ?

- Euh… Oui oui. Entre.

Sakura passe devant moi et entre. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Son regard est à la fois tendre et triste. J'ai un mauvais préssentiment.

Sakura POV

Aaah… Elle sent si bon! À en voir ses cheveux blonds mouillés, elle doit sûrement sortir de la douche. Est-ce que ça la dérangerait si je lui caressais ses beaux cheveux et que je les humais comme un bouquet de roses? Je pourrais juste tendre le bras et enfouir mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Je pourrais m'approcher, la prendre dans mes bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher. Lui dire que je l'aime et lui donner un baiser… mais pour l'instant, une chose m'en interdit.

Son regard intrigué par ma présence et à la fois blessé par quelque chose qu'elle met tant d'effort à cacher. Dans son salon, je passe un coup d'œil rapide autour de moi et il y a quelque chose qui cloche ici. Où sont passés tous les miroirs? Ino est du genre à en mettre un peu partout pour s'admirer dans chaque pièce.

Ah je les vois… dissimulés sous des draps de toutes les couleurs. Elle les a cachés. Pourquoi?

- Ino les miroirs…

- Euh ça… Ils commencaient à m'énerver alors… héhé.

- Pourquoi? Ce n'est pas toi être agacée par des miroirs.

- Eh bien les gens changent ! Je change ! Et toi aussi tu vas changer!

Qu'est qui lui prend? Ses yeux sont si menaçants soudainement. Mais pourtant… elle tremble. Ma Ino tremble.

Voyant que je suis troublée par son attitude, elle se calme.

- Sakura… je… désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme ça.

- Non, ça va. Mais toi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Dis-moi.

- Rien. Je vais bien.

- Ne me mens pas. Je te connais trop bien.

- S'il te plaît… laisses-moi.

- NON! Si tu me dis ce qu'il y a, je pourrais t'aider!

Je ne pouvais pas me retenir. Elle dit qu'elle va bien mais elle ne tient plus debout, je le vois bien. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un et je suis là, bon sang!

- JE N'AI BESOIN DE PERSONNE! JE PEUX M'ARRANGER SEULE! JE SUIS CAPABLE, PUTAIN!

- C'est faux… c'est faux, Ino! Tu ne vas pas bien et tu ne pourras rien seule. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'aider?

- ET TOI POURQUOI TU TIENS TANT À M'EMMERDER?

- PARCE QUE JE T'AIME! C'EST SIMPLE, NON?

Oh non! Je l'ai dis. Je voulais le faire de façon plus romantique que ça! Ino me regarde et je ne peux deviner ce qu'elle pense. Elle ne doit sûrement pas comprendre, puisqu'elle pensait que j'avais encore le béguin pour Hinata.

- Sakura? T-tu quoi?

- Tu as bien entendu. Je t'aime.

Ne la laissant le temps de répondre, je m'approche d'elle, lui prend les mains et dépose mes lèvres doucement sur les siennes.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 2 (ouf!)

En espérant que cela vous plaise!

Ok, maintenant une review!


	3. Pente fatale

**Pente fatale**

Ino POV

Elle m'aime? Depuis quand? Pourquoi moi? Je l'aime, mais comme une amie! Oh, mon Dieu! Elle s'approche de moi! Qu'est ce qu'elle va faire? Elle prend mes mains. Les siennes sont si douces… quoi? Avant même que je m'en rende compte, elle m'embrasse. Mais je n'aime pas les filles! Alors pourquoi mon cœur bat si vite?

Elle lâche mes mains et place les siennes sur le bas de mon dos pour mieux m'enlacer. Son baiser est de plus en plus passionné. Elle embrasse si bien. Quoi? Je ne viens pas de penser ça, pas vrai? Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

Sakura arrête notre échange aussi doucement qu'elle l'avait débuté. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je peux voir tout ce qu'elle ressent. De l'affection, de la tendresse, de la tristesse, de la pitié… Elle recule lentement, tête baissée, les joues de plus en plus rouges.

- Pardon.

Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi embarrassée. Et je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'elle était si mignonne.

À. Quoi. Je. Pense. Là.?

- Sakura… Va-t'en.

- Non. Je suis venue parce que tu m'inquiètes.

- SORS!

- NON! Pas avant que tu me dises ce qui t'arrive depuis quelque temps.

- Sakura c'est que je… je… je vais bien.

J'ai failli tout lui dire. J'étais sur le point d'officiellement dépendre de Sakura, en juste une phrase. Non. Je ne peux dépendre de personne sauf de moi-même. À en voir ses yeux, c'est sûr qu'elle ne me croit pas. Mais j'ai tellement honte! Je ne peux pas lui avouer quelque chose d'aussi horrible je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas… jamais je ne voudrai. Même sur mon lit de mort, je ne le dirai à personne.

- Ino, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi à présent. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu redeviennes comme avant. Je veux revoir la Ino souriante. Celle qui ne se gêne pas pour dire les quatre vérités aux autres quand il le faut. Celle qui m'appelle « gros front ». La Ino que tout le monde connait et apprécie. La Ino qui m'a fait craquer.

Ce que vient de dire Sakura me transperce le cœur. _La Ino que tout le monde connait et apprécie._ Cette phrase tourne dans ma tête et je ne peux empêcher les larmes de perler sur mes joues. Oh oui, ça c'est sûr, ils m'apprécient. Certains plus que d'autres…

- Ino..?

- J'ai vraiment besoin d'être seule pour l'instant, Sakura. Je t'en pris.

Ma voix tremble et ma vue est embrouillée par les larmes que j'essaye en vain de retenir. Sakura me regarde intensément. Je ne peux pas supporter ses yeux verts sur moi. Elle doit partir au plus vite. Il faut que réfléchisse sur tout ce qui se passe dans ma vie en ce moment. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler d'une seconde à l'autre. Sakura reste devant moi : elle a l'air indécise quant à l'idée de partir.

- D'accord. Alors… on se voit demain?

Un hochement de tête est le seul semblant de réponse que je peux donner pour l'instant. Je sens une boule dans la gorge qui lutte pour sortir mais je ne me laisserai pas aller devant Sakura, elle en a déjà trop vu. Elle marche vers la porte, se retourne pour me jeter un dernier coup d'œil rempli de tristesse et sort. À peine la porte refermer que je me laisse tomber à genoux et me met à pleurer comme une perdue.

J'avais tellement envie de tout lui dire. Je voulais lui avoué ma terrible histoire et juste me laisser aller dans ses bras, sentir son odeur et ressentir son souffle sur moi. Je voulais qu'elle me redise qu'elle est là pour moi quoi qu'il arrive et qu'elle dise à quel point elle m'aime. _La Ino qui m'a fait craquer._ Même si pour l'instant mes sentiments ne sont pas comme elle le désir, ces mots me font du bien. La Ino que tout le monde connait est partie. Elle est loin et tout ce qui reste est un corps qui se meurt. Reviendra-elle? Je n'ai aucun espoir à ce sujet.

Narrateur POV

Près d'un mois s'est écoulé sans que personne ne puisse entrer en contacte avec Ino Yamanaka. Les amies de cette dernière s'inquiétaient et se demandaient ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Sakura était proche de la crise de nerfs. À chaque fois qu'elle allait cogner à la porte de sa bien-aimée, personne ne répondait. Elle avait beau hurler et frapper de toutes ses forces, aucune réaction de l'intérieur. Un jour, elle était même allée jusqu'à entrer de force dans le logement et n'avait trouvé personne. Elle ne savait pas qu'Ino était sur le toit en train de sombrer de plus en plus dans une dépression féroce. Une dépression qui l'entrainait dans un monde où la seule chose qu'elle connaisse soit la terrible manie de se mutiler un peu partout sur son pauvre corps devenu trop maigre avec un kunai. En effet, elle n'avait que la peau sur les os tant elle ne mangeait pas.

Pendant un jour ensoleillé, Sakura pénétra dans la maison d'Ino une nouvelle fois dans l'espoir de trouver celle-ci. Elle fouilla la maison en détail et, déçue de ne pas avoir trouvé Ino, se dirigea vers la sortie. Prête à partir et à revenir demain, elle entendit un bruit lourd venant du toit. Le regard illuminé, elle courut dans la chambre d'Ino et s'élança par la fenêtre en utilisant ses mains pour se donner un effet de balancier.

Ce qu'elle vit la laissa sans voix.

Ino était couchée en position fœtal et son visage était couvert par ses longs cheveux blonds détachés. Son corps, parsemé de blessures aussi fraîches que vieilles, était frêle et semblait sans vie. Sakura couru vers Ino et la pris dans ses bras. Elle était si froide et ne semblait pas respirer.

- Ino! Ino! Réponds-moi merde!

Sakura ne pouvait contenir ses larmes à la vue de sa douce dans ce sale état. Ne percevant aucun signe de vie, elle se mit à secouer la malheureuse violemment. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent une heure pour Sakura, Ino ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

- Laisse…

La voix d'Ino était imperceptible et ressemblait plus à un souffle qu'autre chose.

- Laisses-moi… mourir.

- Non, Ino! Pourquoi… pourquoi dis-tu ça? Pourquoi cette torture?

- Il m'a violée…

* * *

Et voilà! Le secret d'Ino est dévoilé! (oh lala)

Ça m'a pris beaucoup de courage pour écrire ça. Alors j'espère que vous aimé.

C'est le temps de review... svp!


	4. Révélation

**Révélation**

Narrateur POV

À la découverte de cette information, Sakura ne sut quoi dire ou quoi en penser. Ino, violée? Par qui? Depuis quand gardait-elle ce secret en elle, sans personne pour la soutenir? Chamboulée, sa première réaction fut de se mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Ino était inconsciente dans ses bras et tremblait frénétiquement. Elle était dans un état désolant. Bien évidemment, ne pas manger, ne pas dormir et se taillader avaient contribué à la rendre dans cette condition.

Après un moment de silence et de réflexion, Sakura se leva, Ino dans les bras, et entra dans la maison de cette dernière. Elle l'installa sur le lit, la déshabilla et entreprit des manœuvres de guérison, récemment enseignées par Tsunade. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle mit une débarbouillette mouillée sur le front d'Ino, histoire de faire descendre sa fièvre puis lui remonta doucement la couverture au niveau des épaules, ne laissant paraître que son maigre visage. Ino endormie, Sakura fit le ménage du logement en prenant soin d'enlever toutes les couvertures disposées sur les miroirs. Tant pis si Ino se trouvait sous le choc à son réveil. De toute façon, Sakura sera présente. Sa tâche terminée, elle s'installa au chevet de la malheureuse et attendit patiemment sa reprise de conscience.

Ce fut quelques heures plus tard qu'Ino finit par ouvrir les yeux.

- Sakura? dit Ino un peu dans les vapes.

- Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là, dit Sakura en caressant la joue de son amie. Ino, qui était-ce? Qui… qui t'as violée?

À cette question, Ino ne put retenir les larmes qui se mirent à couler doucement le long de ses joues. Pouvait-elle le raconter? Elle savait que le simple fait de dire son nom la torturerait et si en plus elle devait expliquer le comment… ce serait comme revivre le moment. Elle ne voulait pas faire l'expérience deux fois. Elle était trop fragile mentalement.

- Je ne peux pas, dit-elle.

- Ino, je veux savoir, j'ai besoin de connaître ce qui t'est arrivé, insista Sakura.

- D'accord…, lâcha Ino derrière un faible sourire.

Souvenir : Ino POV

_« Cette nuit-là, je me promenais dans la forêt. Comme tu sais, lorsque je ne trouve pas le sommeil marcher m'aide à me détendre. Ça et un bon bain. Je marchais sans destination particulière. Des fois, je tournais en rond. D'autres, je m'aventurais pour savoir combien de temps je pouvais tenir sans avoir mal aux pieds. Cette nuit était plus sombre que d'habitude : il n'y avait pas de lune. Mais je n'ai pas peur du noir, donc je m'en foutais royalement. Soudain, j'ai senti une présence derrière moi et je me suis retournée brusquement pour voir qui me suivait. Comme tu peux t'en douter, il n'y avait personne. Donc j'ai repris ma route, en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt. Pendant ma marche, je sentais quelque chose, mais à chaque fois que je me retournais, il n'y avait rien. J'ai fini par me trouver paranoïaque. Sentant la fatigue monter en moi, j'ai décidé de rebrousser chemin. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Une ombre appuyée contre un arbre, comme s'il m'attendait. C'était Asuma-sensei. Cigarette en bouche, il me fixait avec un drôle d'air._

_- Alors, Ino, tu n'as pas peur seule dans une forêt à cette heure tardive?_

_- Je pourrais vous poser la même question._

_Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu Asuma jeter de tels regards à personne, sauf peut-être à Kurenaï-sensei. Mais jamais avec une intensité pareille. C'était un mélange de désir froid avec un côté sauvage. Un regard sans émotion, juste de l'envie. Il jeta sa cigarette et l'écrasa avec son pied pour ensuite s'approcher de moi. Nous étions maintenant proches l'un de l'autre, trop proches._

_- Hahaha! Non, je n'ai pas peur, ma belle petite Ino. Je suis assez vieux pour me défendre seul. Son haleine habituelle de tabac était accompagnée de quelque chose d'autre de plus fort : de l'alcool. Surement du saké. Mais toi…_

_Il se mit à me caresser la joue du revers de la main, comme tu le faisais plus tôt. _

_-Sensei… vous êtes étrange. Êtes-vous ivre? Je crois que vous devriez aller vous reposer._

_-Non, je vais bien. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien. Ino Ino Ino… tu as grandi depuis que tu fais partie de mon équipe. Ton corps a évolué… dis-moi : As-tu déjà eu un petit-ami?_

_-Euh… non._

_Je me sentais vraiment mal à l'aise face à cette situation et je ne savais pas comment réagir.  
_

_-Ooohh… Alors la jeune Ino n'a jamais connu son premier baiser, ni sa première fois…_

_-Sensei?_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais y remédier._

_Il mit une main sur ma nuque, l'autre sur le bas de mon dos et m'embrassa violemment. J'ai tenté plusieurs fois de le repousser, mais c'était impossible. Il était trop grand et trop fort. Il m'a poussée par terre et a mis tout son poids sur moi. Je me sentais écrasée et j'avais de la difficulté à respirer. Il déchira mes vêtements d'un coup tout en continuant de m'embrasser. J'avais beau essayer de me défaire de lui j'en étais incapable. Il me dominait et il le savait. Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, j'ai senti quelque chose me transpercer et me déchirer de l'intérieur. _Alors c'est comme cela que je perds ma virginité… _était la seule chose qui m'avait traversé l'esprit à ce moment. J'avais mal et je pleurais. Je ne voulais pas y croire. J'avais confiance en lui. Je croyais que je pouvais compter sur lui à tout moment. Je l'aimais comme un membre de la famille. Comme un père, comme un oncle… et il m'a trahie. Il a brisé la confiance que je lui portais aveuglément. En y repensant, ça doit être pour cela que je pleurais. Cet acte impardonnable qu'il avait posé envers moi… jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Et brusquement, je sentis une étrange sensation à l'intérieur moi qui me signalait qu'il avait fini. Effectivement, il s'était déversé en moi. Ensuite, il se mit debout, remonta son pantalon, me lança un dernier coup d'œil et partit. Je suis restée quelques minutes allongée sur le dos, attendant que la douleur cesse ou au moins qu'elle diminue. Les larmes ne voulaient pas arrêter de couler. Finalement, je pris une grande respiration et me mis en position assise. Je regardais autour de moi et je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Mes vêtements étaient irrécupérables et… et en dessous de moi… il y avait du sang… mon sang. Il y en avait tellement que je ne voulais pas me faire à l'idée que oui, tout ce sang m'appartenait. J'étais dégoûtée… »_

Narrateur POV

Ino frissonna et éclata en sanglot. Sakura s'assit sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent dans cette position pendant près d'une heure. Ino qui sursautait fréquemment se laissait bercer dans les bras rassurant de Sakura jusqu'au point de s'endormir, trop fatiguée d'avoir pleuré. Sakura la déposa sur le lit et la borda avant de lui poser un baisé sur le front. Elle resta au chevet d'Ino se foutant bien de l'heure tant elle était concentrée sur le doux visage de l'endormie. Elle sombra elle aussi dans le sommeil, tenant la main d'Ino.

* * *

Et voilà! Si vous avez attendu trop longtemps je suis navrée, mais il fallait que ce chapitre soit bien fait. (À mon avis, il est potable.) Je suis entièrement désolée pour ceux qui aiment Asuma-sensei... Ne me tuez pas! *Va dans un trou*

Ps: J'ai été flattée du fait que tu complimentes mon manque de fautes d'orthographes, Myfiona and largo (eh oui je parle de toi!), mais ce n'est pas grâce à mon talent de correction. Je dois plutôt cela à Elkei Snape qui a insisté pour corriger mes fautes à tout prix. Et je suis fière de dire que ma bêta est excellente dans ce domaine. (Même si des fois elle est ultra paresseuse et que je doive attendre que l'envie lui prenne. -_-) Et aussi je veux dire merci à Kimi-ebi pour les bons commentaires.

Regardez-moi ça: je parle comme si j'avais fini cette histoire! En y pensant bien, c'est une belle conclusion... non il manque des tas de trucs.

Cela étant dit, faites-moi part de vos opinions. Même si c'est pour dire : Hey! J'étais là et j'ai lu.

Note d'Elkei Snape : HEY ! paresseuse ? moi ? pfft... Et j'suis pas excellente dans ce domaine D: Juste... relativement bonne. :D


	5. Un pas à la fois

Un pas à la fois

Ino POV

Cela me fait un certain bien de savoir que Sakura est près de moi en tout temps. Depuis maintenant deux semaines qu'elle me tient compagnie chez moi. Je refuse de sortir, mais elle n'en fait pas un plat, elle me soutient, elle me réconforte. Elle écoute lorsque je lui parle de mes émotions. J'aime être près d'elle. J'aime être près d'elle..? Oui, bien sûr que oui. C'est ma meilleure amie après tout. Même si elle m'a avoué ses sentiments à mon égard, elle reste mon amie. De toute façon, depuis la dernière fois, elle n'a rien tenté. Entre ce baisé et aujourd'hui, beaucoup d'eau ont coulé sous les ponts. J'ai appris à me laisser aller avec elle et à utiliser son épaule, puisqu'elle me l'offre. A-t-elle arrêté de m'aimer? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne tente plus rien? Peut-être que de savoir ce qu'Azuma-sensei m'a faite l'a effrayée ? Peut-être que maintenant je la dégoute. Peut-être qu'elle reste près de moi seulement par pitié. Si c'est pour avoir pitié de moi, je préfère être seule.

C'est pour ça que je déteste me confier. Dépendre de quelqu'un m'enrage. Par contre, j'aime que les autres dépendent de moi. J'aime me sentir importante, ça me donne l'impression d'être désirée. Comme si quelqu'un quelque part veut vraiment de moi. Comme Sakura qui me veut ou plutôt me voulait, d'après son attitude. C'est malsain, mais j'ai toujours aimé savoir que Sakura dépendait de moi. De cette façon, je savais qu'elle ne me quitterait pas.

Aujourd'hui, les rôles ont changé. En ce moment, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans ma chère amie. Et à chaque fois qu'elle sort de chez moi, j'ai peur de ne pas la revoir le lendemain, même si elle est devenue aussi précise qu'une horloge.

- Tu devrais en parler à Tsunade.

Je ne sais plus le nombre de fois que j'ai entendu cette phrase. Une fois pendant qu'on mange, une autre fois avant de me quitter le soir. Maintenant pendant que je lis. Elle me le demande sans cesse et ma réponse est toujours la même.

- Je ne peux pas.

En général, elle se contente de cette réponse et passe à autre chose, mais aujourd'hui son regard me dit qu'elle n'en a pas fini avec moi.

- Pourquoi? Si c'est trop dur, je viendrai avec toi. Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi.

- Comment veux-tu que je lui dise? «Oh, salut! Je voulais vous prévenir qu'Asuna-Sensei, fils du troisième hokage et l'un des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha, m'a violée.» Qui dit qu'elle va me croire!? C'est ma parole contre celle d'Asuna. Je n'ai pas de preuve.

- Pourtant c'est la vérité. Et ce n'est pas le genre de blague que l'on peut faire. C'est sérieux tout ça. Il ne peut pas rester impuni et vivre tranquillement alors que toi tu refuses de mettre le pied dehors. En plus, ma réserve de mensonges pour justifier aux autres tes refus de sortir est à sec.

- Tu n'as rien dit à personne? Pourquoi?

- Parce que, pour l'instant, c'est notre petit secret.

En plus de cette phrase rempli de sous entendus, elle m'offre son petit sourire narquois.

- Tu es pire qu'un enfant.

- Peut-être, oui. Mais cela m'enragerait si les autres venaient te rendre visite à tout bout de champs. Après tout, je veux garder la fille que j'aime à moi toute seule le plus longtemps possible.

Le mouvement était presque imperceptible, mais je suis sure qu'elle avait l'intention de me serrer dans ses bras ou quelque chose du genre. Pourtant, elle n'a pas poursuit son mouvement. Ou bien était-ce dans ma tête? Surement.

- C'est égoïste de ta part.

- En effet.

C'est plus fort que moi, je ris de plus belle. Premièrement, parce que cette attitude d'enfant gâté m'a toujours amusée chez elle. Deuxièmement, je suis heureuse de savoir qu'elle m'aime encore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me plait.

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire. Tu es bien plus jolie comme ça.

- Ah bon?

- Même si je te trouve magnifique en tout temps.

D'un seul coup, je me sens rougir affreusement, et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une fête dans mon estomac. Sans oublier que mon cœur a une soudaine envie de sortir de ma poitrine. À tous ces symptômes, il n'y a qu'une seule explication.

Je suis malade. Sûrement une fièvre. Oui, c'est ça! Une fièvre.

* * *

N/A: Eh oui, eh oui, je suis de retour. XD C'est très court désolé T.T Ne me tuez pas *va dans son coin*. Enfin bref, pour l'instant c'est ça.

Merci Elkei Snape! (qui va surement m'engueuler en sachant que j'ai publié si peu)


End file.
